The inventive concepts relate to a non-volatile memory device. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to a non-volatile memory device including charge storage layers.
A non-volatile memory device is an electrically erasable programmable memory device and retains stored data even when a supply of power thereto is interrupted. Depending on the type of memory storage layer utilized, certain non-volatile memory devices may be categorized as floating gate-type non-volatile memory devices or charge trap-type non-volatile memory devices. Among these, charge trap-type non-volatile memory devices especially are the subject of continued development in view of their relatively low power consumption, low operating voltage and high integration characteristics.
The charge trap-type non-volatile memory device may include a charge trapping layer used for storing charges, a charge tunneling layer, and a charge blocking layer. The charge tunneling layer and the charge blocking layer may be disposed under and over the charge trapping layer, respectively. Charges may be selectively stored in the charge trapping layer according energy band gap differences among these layers.